Bleach Reloaded
by weasleyisa
Summary: los tropiesios de la segunda generacion de bleach...no soy buena con los summary...volvi muy pronto jeje esque escribir me desestresa bruto
1. Chapter 1: Ichiko Kurosaki

"Algunos han ganado un placer salvaje,  
Por arriesgarse ante el salvaje dolor,  
Yo podría esta noche ganar tu amor  
Y sufrir mañana el peligro de la muerte.  
Podría estremecerte en la batalla,  
y arrancar una mirada de tu ojo.  
¡Qué frágil es el corazón que arde,  
Embriagado de intentos y anhelos!  
Bienvenidas las noches de sueños rotos,  
Y los días de crueles"

**Passion, Charlotte Brontë**

-¡Vaya!-susurro para si una chica de 15 años sus claros ojos marrones parpadeaba, tenia un largo cabello anaranjado que le caía por los hombros de modo despreocupado cerro su libro de literatura extranjera de golpe y coloco una de sus manos en la barbilla, el sol de la mañana entraba por su ventana, vestía su uniforme del instituto, Karakura no había cambiado seguía siendo el mismo estilo que cuando su madre iba, la falda gris, camiseta blanca y moño rojo-¡ha de ser horrible sentirse así!-lanzo aire, se levanto y se puso los zapatos. su cuerpo era moldeado y curvilíneo para ser una adolecente pero no tenia una delantera tan grande con la de su madre, hacían armonía con su un listón color rojo y se lo puso a modo de diadema.

Afuera de su habitación por debajo de la puerta un león peluche se asomaba por debajo parpadeando.

-Ichiko-chan-canturreaba Kon y rió maliciosamente-je-je-je...I-Channnnnn.

¡Plaz!

Ichigo Kurosaki tenia una venita de la sien a punto de explotar, el shinigami sustituto era medico y trabajaba con su padre en su prosperante clínica familiar, tenia 37 años, empezó a pisotear a kon con fuerza varias veces.

-¡¿Que rayos...-exclamo Ichigo-¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no espies a mi hija?..hijo de...

-De-ja-me...Idiota...awwww-La puerta se abri e Ichiko miro de su padre a Kon de Kon a su padre.

-Ejem-se coloco su mochila en un hombro-tan temprano ¿papá?...¡oh! pobre Kon-san

-No-Ichigo la miro - te he dicho que no le digas "san"...después se lo va a creer y nadie lo bajara de su nube. el no se merece tu respeto, no mas bien el respeto de nadie.

Kon empezó a llorar cascada anime desconsolado.-Tu padre es un malagradecido I-chan-acto seguido las luces se apagaron y una luz solitaria color blanca se poso en el-hace tanto que debi denunciarlo por violación a los derechos de los peluches...ohh...no sabes cuanto he sufrido en estos años-Ichigo puso una cara arisca, Ichiko miro a su padre molesta. este abrió la boca de ojos marrones tomo a Kon, su padre lo jalo de la cola y lo asoto a la pared.

-¡Awww!

-¡Papá!

-Dejalo-dijo Ichigo sin darle importancia-se te hará tarde...

-Eh-dijo la chica distraida mientras su padre le daba de empujoncitos para que bajara a desayunar-N-o ¿quien preparo el desayuno hoy?-pregunto -¿tu o mamá?

-Estaba muy cansado para levantarme-dijo Ichigo azul.

-E..hh-la chica negó con suplica.

-¡Ichigo!-grito Orihime dulcemente-¡Ichiko!...el desayuno esta listo.

Ambos se miraron dándose valor uno a otro, si bien la comida de Orihime no había mejorado en nada. Orihime estaba sentada esperando a su familia la chica se sentó mirando a su padre con molestia, Kon bajo con su cara roja.

-¡Buenos días Kon!-saludo alegre Orihime mientras el peluche se sentaba encendiendo el televisor .

-No tan buenos como tu Inoue-san-dijo el león, Ichigo le lanzo un hot-cakes quemado en la cara, Orihime tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Teme-dijo el Kurosaki.

-Ejjeje-rió Orihime nerviosa y miro a su hija que miraba a su desayuno con desconfianza.-¿Dormiste bien?

-¿Eh?

Ichigo alzo una ceja desde pequeña su hija había tenido fuertes pesadillas, al igual que el veía a espíritus desde muy temprana edad y nunca le habría gustado y mucho menos los huecos que se presentaban a cada momento, era un don que odiaba.

-Si-dijo tranquilamente

-Mentirosa-susurro Orihime-  
Ichiko callo y miro a su padre-Vamos, esto ya ha pasado antes.

-Pero no era tan frecuente...-apunto Ichigo.  
La chica iba a hablar pero la puerta sonó, sonrió aliviada, Orihime se levanto, Ichigo ya sabia quien era solo cruzo los brazos.

-¡Ryuse, Buenos días!-exclamo Orihime alegre.

-Buen día Sra. Kurosaki-saludo un joven de aspecto intelectual de cabello negro, de ojos azules, hijo de Uryu Ishida su cabello lo tenia peinado como su abuelo, sin los grandes mechones en la cara de su padre, a diferencia de ambos el usaba lentes de contacto, llevaba el uniforme escolar y sonrió al ver a Ichiko que dio gracias al cielo de salir de su casa sin desayunar.-Buen Día Sr-dijo algo avergonzado desde que le habia pedido permiso para salir con su hija no le podia mantener la mirada, Ichigo no era un padre celoso no se oponía a que su hija se enamorara solo le había advertido que si encontraba a su hija llorar por su culpa, lo mataría.

-Buen dia Ichida-repondio Ichigo tomando su jugo.

-¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar Ryuse?-pregunto Orihime  
Ichiko tenia que actuar rápido su novio era muy pero muy cortes y no se opondría aun cuando estuviera a punto de vomitar.

-S-  
-No podemos mamá se nos hace tarde-dijo la chica agarrando a Ryuse de la corbata y jalandolo hacia la salida, Orihime parpadeo.

Cuando la de cabello naranja corrió unos cuantos metros volteo a ver a su novio.

-Hola.  
Ryuse alzo una ceja.

-Hola.  
-Saludame como es debido-dijo la chica jalandolo y dándole un dulce beso. Ryuse volteo para todos lados.

-¡Ichiko estamos a plena calle!-dijo el chico alterado.

-Urg-dijo la chica acomodandose su listón-Siempre tan alzadito.  
Ryuse sonrio. y siguieron caminando. la chica sentia el sol mañanero en la cara.

-Soñe feo-dijo la chica suspirando.

-¿Otra vez?

la chica asintió-creo que grite mamá se dio cuenta-Ichiko siguió caminando lentamente-una sombra alguien reia horrible...de repente papá estaba muerto -la chica empezó a temblar de miedo-y...y...mi mamá...Kon-san...abuelo...mis tias...Urahara-san , Tio Chado Todos incluso tu padre y-la chica se detuvo y lo abraso-Tu

Ryuse le acarricio el cabello-Solo fue una de tus tantas pesadillas.

-Estoy casada.-dijo la chica-hasta termine la tarea de literatura

-¿Enserio?-rio Ryuse

-Si-dijo molesta, Ryuse la abraso y la beso

-¿Y eso?-pregunto sorprendida.  
-Para que te calles.-afirmo

-Eres un maldito-lo avento Ichiko y corrio tras el para darle su merecido.

Mientras tanto una gato negro los seguia de cerca.  
-Es tiempo-susurro Yoruichi.


	2. Chapter 2:Teniente

La luna brillaba con intensidad, la sociedad de almas se econtraba en sumo silencio, se podia escuchar el viento, Byakuya Kuchiki estaba mirando por la ventana absorto en sus propios asuntos, se quedo unos momentos sin mover un solo dedo, su oficina seguia tan ordenada como siempre.

-Rinji-dijo tranquilamente-Se que estas ahi, sabes que no me gusta que me trates de atacar por la espalda.

Un joven saco la lengua. Era pelirojo llevaba su largo cabello suelto parecia una estrella de rock, traia ropas shinigami, pero no llevaba las mangas dejando ver sus brasos atlteticos y tenia uno ojos color violenta intensos.

-Tio Byakuya-respiro hondo guardando su zampakto-¿Alguna vez te diviertes?

EL capitan de la escuadron 6 lo miro friamente-¿Que haces aun aqui?

-¿Y tu?-pregunto el chico sentandose-Todos estan en casa deberias hacer lo mismo trabajas demasiado, aprender de el capitan Shunsui Kyouraku es genial se te podria pegar algo de su tranquilidad.

-Yo no espero que mi teniente me haga las cosas-miro a Rinji que bajo la mirada -Si quieres hacer las cosas bien tienes que hacerls tu mismo.

-Me ofendes-dijo Rinji Abarai riendo ya que el era el teniente de el escuadron 6, su padre fue asendido y ahora es capitan de el escuadron 9, mientras Rukia era su teniente, podria ser capitana, pero hasta ese momento no le molestaba ser su teniente y eran un buen equipo, Rinjise habia ganado su puesto ya que era increiblemente talentoso, como Byakuya se habia quedado sin tieniente lo escogio obviamente pasando con satisfaccion las pruebas necesarias.-Es algo tarde, ¿no te gustaria ir a cenar algo a casa Tío?-el chico de 16 añ levanto

-No-dijo tranquilo-en un momento mas ire a casa.

-Como quieras.

-Aun no me has dicho que hacias aqui-dijo Byakuya volteando a verlo.

Rinjilo miro-nada en especial-dijo nervioso.

-Limpiate el colorete de la mejilla-dijo Byakuya pasando a su lado-Si Rukia se entera...me quedare sin teniente y es demasiado fastidioso tener que buscar de la oficina y vio como una chica se escondia detras de una pared al final de el pasillo-7mo asiento Hiro la espero mañana tempreano en mi oficina-, Rinji sintio un escalofrio.

-Ey...Ey-el joven salio a el encuentro de Byakuya-Akiko no tiene nada que ver ¿si? yo la obligue a quedarse un poco mas

Byakuya siguio su camino.

-La cambiare de escuadron...pedire un cambio con Ukitake...esta fuera de dicucion por andar de idiota has estado ditraido -Rinji abrio la boca-se que no has terminado los informes que te mande.

-¡Tio!

-No lo voy a repetir...ve a casa.-Byakuya lo miro antes de irse-Aqui soy el capitan Kuchiki...Rinji

Rinji solo suspiro y miro como se fue su tio, despues fue hacia su amigovia , sedespidio de ella mientgras esta le decia casi a llorando a mares que no podia soportar que lo separran de el, este solo le sonria sin saber que decir ya se estaba emocionando con el y eso no le gustaba, cuando cada quien se fue por su propio camino, Rinji camino tranquilamente mirando a el cielo, llegando a su casa que estaba practicamente pegada en la parte de atras a la mansion Kuchiki, abrio la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido sabia que noe staria la cena ya era muy tarde y su verdadero plan era llevar a su tio para evitar el regaño de sus padres, se quito las sandalias lentamente y atraveso el largo pasillo que llevaba a la sala a lado izquierdo las escaleras que lo llevarian a su habitacion, cuando puso un pie en el hizo un chirrido, le parecia estupido tener que entrar asi a su propia casa, el ya era un hombre no podia creer que se comportara de esa manera tan ridicula, a siguente vez que viera a su madre le diria que ella ya no era quien para que controlara su vida...

-¿¡Rinji!?-pregunto Rukia con una venita en la mejilla apareiendo a el pie de la escalera al parecer utilizo el Shunpo , el pelirrojo perdio el equilibrio y callo escaleras a bajo, su padre rio y cruzo los brasos delante de el.

-Estas en problemas-advirtio Renji.

El chico se levanto y miro a sus padres aburrido-Miren ya no soy un niño.

-Siempre seras el nene de mami-dijo Renji bromeando la verdad estaba orgulloso de el y no le imporataba que llegara tarde mas sin embargo con Rukia otro cantor cantaba.

-Rinji-dijo Rukia molesta, la pelinegra le dio un zape a su hijo-nos tenia preocupados.

-Habla por ti Rukia-dijo Renji y su hijo le sonrio.

-Soy un teniente y ...-Rukia le miro y agarro a su hijo fuertemente de las mejillas, Renji lanzo un alarido de burla y Rukia lo apreto con mas fuerza.

-Ma...má me duele-dijo Renji y despues recordo lo que le dijo su tio_ ("Limpiate el colorete de la mejilla") _("Mierda").

-Teniente de pacotilla ¿cress que me ves la cara de idiota? si claro como no, hace rato fue con Nii-sama-dijo Rukia y Rinji trato de golpear a su tio metalmente-me dijo que hace rato estabas en su oficina y hace mucho que tendrias a ver vuelto a casa-Mientras estes aqui acataras las normas se que ya no eres un niño pero por lo menos avisame ¿que te estoy pidiendo mucho?...ahora...¿quien es esa vieja zorra que h a hecho que te olvides de tus obligaciones y de tus padres ? ¡Contestame!-Renji se aparto de Rukia que tenia una venita en la mejilla y los puños apretados y una mano con ademean de sacar a Sode no shiyaruki

-Rukia-empezo Renji-No te preoupas de que acabe con los huecos, pero solo de una novia inocente.

-Oi...Oi...Oi-Rinji rio-ella no es mi pasaba el tiempo.

Rukia miro a su hijo asesinamente, si bien sabia que era un rompecorazones, habia escuchado rumores que usaba a las chicas que estaban como el como una playera, se las pone y se las quita, La Kuchiki agarro a su hijo de el cuello y le hablo tan tranquila que le dio miedo.

-El corazon de una mujer es algo preciado...¿entebndido?

-Di que si y que sea rapido-dijo Renji

-S-i ...

-¿Si que?

-Si mamá-dijo Rinji pasando saliva

-Bien a dormir-dijo la Kuchiki atravesando las escalera a sancadas.-Mañana temprano tenemos reunion de tenientes.

-Te puedo preguntar algo papá-dijo Rinjo agarrandose lamejilla.-hace un momento mama queria matar a Akiko y despues a defiende...¿que rayos?...¿por qu et fijaste en ella?

-Eh-diji Renji-no sabria expliartelo-lo sabras cuando encuentras a la chica que es para ti-le dijo sonriendo sy padre llendo a su habirtacion.

Rinji se quedo agarrandose sus pelirrojos cabellos confundido.

**XxX**

-Pstt...PSt...-Ichiko suspiro-Ryuse...-la chica le lanzo un borrador en la cabeza.

-¡Au!-exclamo agarrandose la cabeza.

la chica sonrio, y le enseño su examen de literatura aun o habia contestado la mirtad de el, era muy buena en matematicas y demas materias pero no s ele daba la literatura asi que aunque hubiera estudiado los poemas de las hermanas Bronte le era dificil entender su examen

-Pasame la 7-susurro la Kuoski sonriendole abiertamente y le guiño un ojo, el chico que estaba 3 pupitres a delante de ella en la fila de la ventana nego con la cabeza. la de cabello naranja dijo algo moviendo los labios que el chico no entendio. el chico que estaba delante de Ichiko le susurro. que se callara que no le dejaba consentrarse.

-Vuelve a lo tuyo.-dijo Ichiko molesta-es enserio Aoi tengo que terminary pasar este examen.

-Maestra, Kurosaki esta hablando y no me deja concentrarme-dijo el chico sonriendo maliciosamente.-ademas le esta pisindo las repuestas a Ichida.

Ichiko se quedo de piedra, sabia que su compañero era muy intolerable y que no teni amigosahora sabia por que era un chiismoso-amargado-insiufrible, Ryuse miro a Aoi con ira contenida, la maestra se dirigio lentamente hacia el escritorio de Ichiko que cerro los ojos en automatico.

-Kurosaki-dijo lentamente-Es cierto eso?

-Eh-articulo la chica -No-dijo en un tono nada convincente-Bueno...solo una pregunta.

La maestra rodo los ojos, Ichiko decidio decir la verdad.-Ers muy buena estudiante cuando te lo propones ¿que pasa ultimamente contigo Ichiko?

La chica bajo la mirada roja de verguenza , todos lo observaban menos Aoi que seguia absorto en su sus notas y atencion en clase habian bajado por que se quedaba dormida o soñando despierta.-La verdad no creo en las calificaciones.-Ryuse asoto su cabeza en el pupitre, su novia siempr habi sido demasiado sincera y honesta con todos per sentia que a veces necesitaba solo ¡Zip!.

-Sal al pasillo-ordeno la maestra- y quiero que tus padres venga mañana.

-¿Eh?-la chica se levanto de pronto-¿mis padres?

La maestra asintio e Ichiko salto de el pupitre.

-N-no sera necesaro, mire terminare mi examen y todo en paz-, la maestra tenia el examen de la chica en la mano y lo rompio en dos, Ichiko abrio la boca horrorizada, Ryuse la miro con trsteza sabia que ese examen represntaba el 50% de la calificacion final. la chica le mantuvo la mirada a su maestra y salio sin decir nada, no hizo teatro y no soto la puerta solo queria salir de el salon lo mas pronto que le fuera posible, atraveso el pasillo sin escuchar los llamados de una chicas mayores por golpearlas al pasar, escucho quejas pero lo que queria era salir de el edificio, sabia que su padre estaria decepcionado y su madre le reñiria,ella siempre habia sido un poco mas cosquillosa en lo que la escuela se referia, fue a los campos donde hacian educacion fisica, habi un grupo fuera. se reccosto en un arbol que estaba cerca de el almacen de pelotas miro como las ramas y hojas detenian los rayos de el sol, el pasto olia agradable, escucho a unos cuantos pajaros cantar, y el suave viento en su cara en unos minutos mas sonaria la campana para el almuerzo , el viento la arullaba,, sintio pesadez en sus ojos.

**XxX**

-¿Karakura?-pregunto Rukia interesada.

-Si-respondio Byakuya

Rukia sonrio con nostalgia, ella cada cuando podia visitaban a sus amigos en el mundo real tanto ella como Renji pero ultimamente habia habido paz, y por sus nuevas obligaciones era un poco dificil mantener contacto, de hecho hacia 2 meses que habia ido, su hijo que sabia de la amistad de sus padres con Ichigo Kurosaki yd emas, habia dejado de ir desde que era un niños de 5 años, a el no le interesaba mucho el mundo real y le gustaba quedarse con su tio Byakuya o a cargo de Ikkaku.

-Al parecer los Huecos se han multiplicado y se esan concentrando ahi-dijo Byakuya tranquilo.

-Ahi esta Ichigo-dijoconfiada Rukia-y su padre.

-Si, lo se-dijo el Kuchiki-pero nos gustaria tener a alguien de la sociedad de almas para que realizara una investigacion a fondo y ya que Rinji ha estado de holgzan me gustaria enviarlo a el, solo que crei conveniente consultarlo ya es hora de que Kurosaki se ocupe de sus asuntos-Rukia sabia qe su amigo ya deberia olivdarse de todo esto despues de la derrota de Aizen y seguia ayudandolos.

-No creo que Renji se oponga-dijo Rukia-Iremos con el, se que Ichigo lo hospedara como lo hizo conmigo-dijo tranquila.

Byakuya asintio. y Rukia salio cuando todo estuvo despejado Yoruichi entro a la oficina de Byakuya.

-Te lo agradesco-dijo la mujer

-¿Que tan malo es?

-Puede que estemos equivocados.-dijo Yoruichi tranquilamente-pero es mejor que tu teniente te tenga informado, el tiene que saber la verdad.

-¿Que hay de Rukia y Renji?

-No-dijo Yoruichi-Son demasiado leales con Ichigo...lo que queremos es estar seguros no tiene casopreocuparlo.

**XxX**

Ichiko arrugo la nariz y abrio de golpe los ojos, se levanto y se dandose cuenta de que habia mas gente tirada su alrededor, volteo para todos lados y vio con horror.

-¿Tia Tatsuki?-corrio hacia a ella y avariosmetros de ahi -¡Tio Chado!...¿que?-Chad estaaba cubierto de un brazo por un como escudo brillante color naranja.

-¡Bankai!- la voz inconfudible de su padre se escucho y tuvo que cubrirse con las manos para que el polvo que levanto nole cayera en los ojos.-Tensa Zangetu-cuando el polvo se hubo ido vio a su madre con su mismo uniforme mirando a su padre con las manos unidas.y frente a ellos un hombre grande ¿grade? no mas bien le parecio gigantesco, la chica permanecio a lado de tatsukiirando atenta.

-Inoue apartate-dijo Ichigo seriamente

Ichiko miro a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos de repente el gran hombre con una mascara extraña solo en la barbilla hablo.

-¿Bankai?...¡Oye Ulquiorra!es este?

-Si-Ichiko miro al hombre de nombre Ulquirra le parecio ridiculo ¿quien vistiria de esa manera y pintado asi a la calle? pero se olvido de eso rapidamente, estaba demasiado confindida que estaba pasando. iba a llamar a su padre que al parecer no la habia visto pero -¿Quien habria pensado que apareceria tan facilemente?...Cabello anaranajado,Bnkai negro...no hay duda es nuestro objetivo,Yami.-

-¡Que suerte!!-d repente alzo su gran puño y lo alzo contra Ichigo, Ichiko se llevo las manos a la boca. pero su padre habia interceptado el ataque con su espada.

-¿Eres es que lastimo el brazo de Chad?-pregunto furioo Ichigo

Ichiko miro a su "tio" preocupada y despues a el hombre gigantesco que respondio -¿Y que?- despues vio como su padre practicamente casi volo y le corto el braso a el hombre-Ichiko estaba asutada y cerro los ojos, se puso las manos en la boca intentando no vomitar. y escuhaba a Yumi gritar "mi brazo. estaba agitado.

-¡Maldito mocoso!

-¿Aun puedes permanecer de pie?-pregunto Ichigo poniendose a Zangetsu en un hombre-Ichiko volvio a mirar.

-¿Estas tardando mucho? ¿quieres que te ayude a pelear?-pregunto Ulquirra

-¡Callate!-grito el grandote

Ichiko se levanto temblando.-Pa...-trato de llamar.-callo cuando vio que el hombre agarro la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Vas a usar tu Zampakto en una situacion como esta?

-¡Que te calles!-grito Yumi.

-¿Zampaktou?

Ichiko miro como lentamente sacaba su espada el de vestimenta blanca, de repente su padre s toco la cara y dejo d emirarlo su madre que habia ido con Chad volteo a verlo, la chica estaba tan ida mirando a su padfre que ni cuenta se dio cuando Orihime habia llegado con Chad.

-¡Vete!

En el descuido de Ichigo, Yumi le pateo en el estomago

-Papá!-grito Ichiko que empezo a temblar y espantada al ver la sangre que le salia de su boca.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-grito Orihime desesperada llendoo hacia a Ichigo.

-¡Quedate atras Inoue!-grito Ichigo al tiempo que lo golpeaban en la cabeza asotandolo contra el corria hacia a Yumi y estede un mnazo la hizo volar haciendola sangrar

-¡Mama!-exclamo soltando las lagrimas la chica

-¡Inoue!

-¡Calallate!

Ichiko se movio y fue a lado de su madre llorando histericamente, mirando como a su padre le estaban dando una paliza, esquivo uno un golpe en la espalda otro, golpe en la cabeza, una serie de puñetasos, y ell asolo viendolo sufrir.

-¡Para!-Ichiko grito -Grandisimo cerdo...¡Basta! ¡Dejalo !

-¡Papá!-grito la chica abriendo los ojos de golpe de nuevo,staba sudando y miro a gente a su alreder varios chicos hicieron un circulo, ella estaba respirando agitadamente

.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo uan chica con cara de preocupacion

Ichiko seguia respirando epantada-Aun lado-grito y salio coriendo dejando que la llamaran sin siquiera voltear salio de el insitituto no traia dinero todo lo dejo en el salon, asi que tenia uqe segir corriendo aunque su cuerpo le pedia a gritos un descanso, no paro de corre en ningun momento pasaron varios minutos y no aligeraba el paso, al llegar a la casa-clinica de su abuelo entro de golpe y casi tira a Yuzu que trabajaba ahi como enfermera.

-Lo siento-dijo respirando con dificultad-¿Mi papá?

Yuzu miro a su sobrina con dulcura-¿Ichiko, estas bien? y ¿por que no estas en la escuela?.

-¿Papá?

Yuzu miro a su sobrina peocupada estaba casi tan blanca como la pared, se le quedo mirando unos segundo pero antes de contestarle nada, Isshin aparecio.

-¡Ichikouuuuuuu!-grito alegre.

-Abuelito-dijo la chica volteando de golpe y sus anaranjados cabellos le bailaron en a cara a Yuzu.

-Callate viejo-salio Ichigo con una bata de medico y con el una anciana que habia ido a consultar.

-¡Papá!-dijo la de ojos marrones corriendo con Ichigo que se sorprendio de verla ahi lo intercepto y lo abrazo muy fuerte casi tira a la señora sino fuera porque Ishinn la sostuvo de los hombros, Ichigo estaba anonadado la muchcha pego suu cara a el pecho de su padre, el Kurosaki no habia reaccionado y le toco la cabeza-¡Odio esto!...¡lo odio!

Ishinn miro a Ichigo interrogante.

-¿Que te hizo el spaguetti?-pregunto Ishinn histerico rodeando a su hijo y a su nieta.

-¿Ishida?-dijo alto Ichigo y despues puso los ojos serios-¿Que te ha hecho?.

-Na-nada

-¡No mientas!-excamo Isshin

-Abuelito-dijo la chica separandose algo de su padre pero solo la cabeza lo seguia teniendo abrasado sentia que si lo soltaba, volveria a soñar.-Ryuse no tiene nada que ver es que...¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Ehh?

Ishin miro a su nieta preocupado -Bueno señora hora de pagar ¿creyo que se iria asi nada mas?

-¡papa!-exclamo Yuzu-por aqui porfavor.

-¿Dieron la salida temprano?-pregunto Ichigo agarrando los brasos de su hija y separandose de el.

-No.

Ichigo le miro suspicaz.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-dijo la de ojos marrones.

Ichigo no dijo nada.

-Renuncia a ser un shinigami-dijo la chica llorando de nuevo, Ichigo le miro sorprendido-He aguantado y no te lo he pedido por que ...por que parece que te gusta seguir a esos mountrous pero ya no puedo esta pesadilla...fue tan real...no quiero que te golpeen asi...para eso existen esa sociedad...papa jurame que vas a dejar esas cosa y que guardaras por siempre a Zangetsu, te lo ruego-la chica le hablo con fuerza era mas bien una exigencia-no soportaria que te pasara algo...Se que Urahara -san puede curarte y que..

-¿Curarme?-dijo Ichigo miro la expresion de Ichigo.

-¿Me lo juras?

Ichigo se quedo callado-No.

La chica apreto los dientes-Papá, se sensato ya lo viviste...todo lo que contaron es genial pero ya no es tu responsabilidad.-Ichigo la seguia mirando receloso.-te lo ruego. ese sueño...

-Es solo un sueño-dijo el Kurosaki tranquilo-tu misma lo digiste hace unos dias.

La chica se paso una mano por el cabello.-¿Tienes idea de lo que soñe?..mi madre ensangrentada...la golpo un mastodon te intentando protegerte, y tu ...te estaban matando...-La chica cerro los ojos recordando-Yumi...uno de ellos...Yumi...Ulqu....Ul...urg-la chica se volvio dandole la espalda a su se le quedo mirando. hace mucho le habia contado a parte de sus aventuras pero jamas recordo haberle mencionado a las espadas.

-Ulquiorra.

La chica le miro-Si.

Ichigo le miro estupefacto-Cuentame tu sueño.

**XxX**

-Esa es la mision-termino Byakuya

-¿Tengo que cuidar a una mocosa?-termino Rinji aburrido-

-Rinji.

-Si, lo se-termino el chico dandole una patada a la silla. Despues llegaron sus padres.-¿Que hacen ellos aqui?

-MAs respeto.-lo golpeo Renji en la cabeza, su hijo se sobo la nuca molesto y miro a su mama que le sonrio maliciosa.

-Iremos contigo-

-¡¿Que!?...¡Tio Byakuya!-solto el chico mirando a el capitan de el escuadron 6, este solo siguio con la misma cara que de hace un segundo como si no hubiera gritado-¿por que tienen que ir?.-Renji sonrio.

-Hace tiempo que no vemos a Ichigo-dijo Renji alegre.y puso uno de sus manos en el ho,mbro de Ruki, Rinji suspiro casinamente fue hacia la salida, su tio le dijo que saldrian en 30 minutes Rinji asinio con un ademan de mano salio a esperar a sus padres. se sento en una banqueta que quedaba fuera, se recosto en el suelo y miro el cielo.

- esto sera una perdida de tiempo.

**XxX**

-Ichiko-Orihime miraba a su hija de forma molesta esta se limitaba a meterse todo el arroz que podia en la boca, Ichigo seguia pensando en lo que le habia dicho en la tarde , cuando llegaron Orihime tenia la cejas casi juntas de lo enojada que estaba no era normal que estubiera asi pero no le molestaba que hubiera reprobado sino que se hubiera volado as classes, Kon estaba a la lado de Ichiko mirandola de la misma manera, el peluche la queria segun el como si fuera su propia hija, ademas de que odoaba que anduviera de noviecita del Ichida menor, Ichigo estaba muy serio , Orihime lo conocia lo discutieria con el, ams tarde, antes de que Orihime pudiera decir nada mas el timbre sono Ichigo abrio la´puerta y como si lo hubiera invocado Kon Ryuse estaba ahi con la mochila de la chica en la mano. Ichiko se levanto de golpe y casi arrola a su padre abraso a el Ichida y este miraba a Ichigo sudando frio, este solo le quito la mochila la de lamano y se dio la media vuelta.

-¿Que no vas a hacer na....-Kon cayo cuando Ichuigo le avento la pesada mochila en la cara. Ichigo se sento

-ichida-dijo Ichigo-Sientate.

-¿Ehh?-dijo Ichiko

Ryuse le dio una mirada a Orihime que le sonrio calidamente, Ichiko corrio hacia la mesa miro a su padre de forma extaña


End file.
